


Jealous Bunny?

by Sonye_San



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Kingdom of Mewni, Male Friendship, Male-Female Friendship
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 09:56:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22467340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sonye_San/pseuds/Sonye_San
Summary: ➤[CANCELADO]Luego del baile de la luna roja, Star no dejaba de pensar en lo pacifico y tierno que se veíaTom, muy diferente cuando salían, así que, sin poder evitarlo hizo un puchero infantil al imaginarse perdedora contra aquel conejito rosado, se sentía vencida y ¿celosa? Quien diría que una llamada por accidente daría un giro de 360° a su relación; Maldito Marshmallow...SVTFOE Pertenece a Daron Nefcy©
Relationships: Star Butterfly & Tom Lucitor, Star Butterfly/Tom Lucitor





	Jealous Bunny?

** . **

El dichoso baile de la luna roja había terminado hacía unas horas atrás, incluso cuando no pudo bailar con Tom como éste tenía planeado, llegaron a bailar otras piezas lentas y movidas, resultando así que la noche fuera mejor de lo que pensó en un principio.

Apenas podía dormir aquella noche, abrazándose fuertemente a su almohada, pensando en lo calmado y pacifico que se veía acariciando dulcemente aquel conejito rosa y esponjoso, portando ese divino e irresistible traje blanquecino de gala pero más importante, esa hermosa y tierna sonrisa que adornaba su rostro.

—Cuando solíamos salir...El solía enojarse a cada momento y en cualquier lugar—Recordó nítidamente, uno de sus tantas citas alrededor del castillo, como éste hacia rabietas por cualquier cosa insignificante.

Hizo un puchero infantil al imaginarse perdedora contra aquel conejito rosado, se sentía vencida y ¿celosa?

Sin poder aguantarlo más, se levantó de su cómoda cama y vislumbró su varita por algunos segundos dudosos, hasta que la tomó e hizo un hechizo para cambiar de pijama a una de conejito rosa. Viéndose sumamente adorable pero incomoda por alguna extraña razón.

Se vio en el espejo y recostó un poco su cabeza mirándose, sin comprender el porqué de aquella acción tan random e impensable.

— ¿Qué estoy haciendo? _Tom_ es solo un tonto, nosotros ya terminamos... — Musitó, pero oyó como el espejo marcaba al susodicho sin su consentimiento—, ¡¿Pero qué...?! ¡ESPERA, ESPERA, ESPERA! —No pudo detener le llamada con sus intentos desesperados—. ¡No puedo dejar que me vea así! Es muy embarazoso...—Sonrojada hasta las orejas y con los nervios de punta, hizo otro hechizo a ultimo segundo....

—_ ¡Star! Estoy aquí_~—Contestó alegre y con cierto toque coqueto, no se esperaba la llamada de ella, pero lo que si no se esperaba era verla vestida así.

Un corsé con cuello y unas lindas orejas de conejo vestía sensualmente a la joven rubia frente a él, dejando ver sus modestos pero notables atributos femeninos, se sonrojó y podía jurar que la sangre quería salirle por la nariz cual pervertido de película.

La cara sonrojada de Star no tenía comparación...

—_Star, yo..._—la llamada fue interrumpida.

Star de manera instintiva lanzó su varita hacia el espejo, quebrándolo en el proceso.

¿Qué diablos había hecho...?

** . **

** . **


End file.
